A utility vehicle for driving off-road is typically four-wheel drive. The utility vehicle is provided with a hood at a front portion of a vehicle body, seats in the vicinity of a center of the vehicle body thereof, and a cargo bed at a rear portion of the vehicle body. An engine unit is mounted below the seats and not below the hood. Since a user opens the hood less frequently, the hood is mounted to the vehicle body such that the hood is substantially fixed to the vehicle body.
In the utility vehicle, the hood may be formed of resin to reduce weight of the vehicle body, for example. However, the resin-made hood is flexible. Therefore, if a large-weight component is mounted to the resin-made hood, the hood may be elastically deformed and cannot maintain a designed shape. Since the elastically deformed hood is incompatible in dimension and shape with members of the vehicle body to which the hood is mounted, when mounting the hood to the vehicle body, the external appearance of the utility vehicle would be degraded.